<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touchstarved by mimiru (wangxianista)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702654">touchstarved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxianista/pseuds/mimiru'>mimiru (wangxianista)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gaara Needs a Hug (Naruto), Gaara is Bad at Feelings (Naruto), M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Out of Character (Probably), Romance, Slow Burn, Touch-Starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxianista/pseuds/mimiru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>después de años de evitarlo, gaara descubre lo bien que puede sentirse el contacto físico.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Rock Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touchstarved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Feliz cumple Guadita TKM ;;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Después de amarte comprendí</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Que no estaría tan mal</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Probar tu otra mitad</em>
    <br/>
    <em>No me importó si arruinaríamos nuestra amistad</em>
    <br/>
    <em>No me importó ya que mas da</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVRSlTBdsi8"> <em>—  Perfecta, Miranda! </em> </a>
  </p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Gaara realmente no era fanático de quemarse la cabeza pensando cosas que solo le complicarían la vida y le provocarían una crisis existencial, ¿para qué? ¿para deprimirse más todavía? El kazekage no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar con idea inútiles que tan solo lo distraerían y confundirían más.</p><p>No obstante, por mas que intentase evadirlo, hay cosas que son inevitables.</p><p>Rock Lee era una de esas cosas.</p><p>¿Cómo podría ser descrito Rock Lee? La única palabra que se le venía a la mente era, de nuevo, <em>inevitable</em>. Como un ruido tan estridente que no existe muro que lo bloquease. O una luz tan brillante que no te permitiría ni el intento de cerrar los ojos. Invencible; Rock Lee quería comerse el mundo con una determinación que no cedía por nada. Extravagante, ambicioso, altruista, testarudo, energético... Rock Lee era muchas cosas. Pero, sobre todo, una contradicción.</p><p>Al menos así lo era para Gaara, comenzando por el hecho de que Rock Lee fue de ser su primer rival a su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Seguía siendo un misterio para él que hayan pasado de golpearse a compartir almuerzos y reír juntos.</p><p>
  <em> (Se siguen golpeando de vez en cuando, pero la intención es otra.)</em>
</p><p>También está el hecho de que cuando está con Rock Lee, no piensa en nada.</p><p>Y luego, solo puede pensar en él.</p><p>No entiende bien como funciona eso. Tal vez el complicado sea Gaara, con todos sus pequeños pliegues y detalles. Destacando con creces, su dilema del tacto.</p><p>Gaara detestaba que invadieran su espacio personal si no era necesario en absoluto. De hecho, todavía no le venía a la cabeza ninguna situación que obligase a otros a acercársele.</p><p>Aparte de pelear, claro está.</p><p>Entonces, ¿por qué había gente que ni bien conocerlo, se creía con derecho de sujetarle el hombro, darle palmadas en la espalda o molestarlo con intenciones "cómicas"? Las únicas personas a las que les permitía estar a más de medio metro de distancia sin que terminasen golpeados eran sus hermanos. Y solo porque no le quedaba de otra, ya que si los golpeaba cada vez que lo molestaban, los terminaría matando.</p><p>De vez en cuando, también le daba ese permiso a Rock Lee</p><p>Lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto; en ese sentido, Rock Lee era todo lo que aborrecía. Confianzudo y afectuoso, del tipo que, apenas te conoce, ya te anda dando abrazos y golpes suaves amistosos. Si bien al principio a Gaara le incomodaba un poco, resultó no ser tan malo. Una vez se acostumbró, se dio cuenta que no era tan repulsivo y que podía llegar a ser hasta reconfortante. De todas formas, Gaara no fue el único que cedió; Rock Lee, tan considerado como sabía ser, siempre tuvo en cuenta el mantener cierta distancia y no cruzar ningún límite que pudiese incomodar al pelirrojo.</p><p>Gaara agradecía eso.</p><p>El problema era que, una vez terminó de acostumbrarse al constante tacto y cariño físico, llegó a querer más. Fue bastante confuso para él al principio; pasar de no querer ni respirar el mismo aire que otros, a sentir la necesidad de que alguien lo conforte y arrulle.</p><p>Había días que veía a Naruto y Sasuke siendo ridículamente empalagosos, y, sin embargo, no podía burlarse porque en el fondo le daba curiosidad saber como sería que alguien le acariciase el cabello mientras lo miraba como si tuviera el sol en el rostro.</p><p>Pero, ¿quién querría eso con él? Solo había tres personas con las que podía entablar contacto físico sin sentirse agobiado e incómodo, dos de ellos eran sus hermanos.</p><p>Y, Rock Lee... Su vínculo era claramente distinto al que poseían Naruto y Sasuke.</p><p>¿Le parecería raro si Gaara le pidiera que comenzara a ser un poco más cariñoso? En realidad, sabía bien que no, ya que, para la mayoría de la gente, era algo normal demostrar afecto físico ya sea con amigos, familiares o pareja.</p><p>Pero para él era tan... íntimo.</p><p>No era algo que haría con cualquiera.</p><p><em>Rock Lee no era cualquiera, </em>recordó<br/>Aun así, a este punto le daba mucha vergüenza. ¿Y si se reía de él? ¿Si le decía que no? ¿Si le decía que era asqueroso? Es más, ¿qué se supone que iba a decirle, <em>"Eh, tócame más, por fas"</em>?<br/>Se sentía avergonzado de solo pensarlo.</p><p>Rock Lee no era tonto. Le tomó poco notar que algo andaba mal con su amigo. Después de todo, aunque Gaara no fuera la persona más expresiva del mundo, Rock Lee lo conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de cosas tan simples.</p><p>— ¿Estás bien? —Gaara volteó a verlo. Estaba recostado en su regazo pretendiendo prestarle atención a algún programa de variedades en la televisión. Era fácil para él saber cuando Gaara estaba fingiendo prestar atención, su mirada delataba que en verdad tenía la cabeza ocupada con otra cosa—. Has estado distraído últimamente. ¿Pasó algo?</p><p>Al pelirrojo le fastidió que, detrás de esa máscara de ingenuidad, Rock Lee fuera tan perspicaz. No valía la pena mentirle.</p><p>Sin hacer contacto visual, Gaara carraspeó—. ¿Puedo perdirte que me acaricies el cabello? —intentando mantener su voz monótona habitual.</p><p>Rock Lee parpadeó unos segundos por la leve sorpresa que le ocasionó tal petición sin precedentes, pero reaccionó de inmediato y lo concedió. Sabía que Gaara pensaba de más, y, si lo dejaba esperando podría ponerse inseguro y retractarse, por lo que comenzó a acariciar su cabello con ligereza mientras lo observó relajarse.</p><p><em>(El cabello de Gaara e</em> <em>ra</em> <em> tan suave como lo imaginó, pero no va a decírselo. </em> <em>Sería raro.</em> <em>)</em></p><p>Quiso preguntar a qué vino ese deseo tan repentino, pero no quiso interrumpirlo. Rara vez logra ver a su amigo tan cómodo, ya que por lo general vivía estresado y ansioso. En aquel momento, se lo veía como un gatito, buscando el tacto al borde de dormirse. Rock Lee juró que hasta podría maullar.</p><p>Se ríe en silencio ante su propia idea con cuidado de no despertar a Gaara.</p><p>De forma paulatina, Gaara empezó a demandar más y más afecto físico; no siempre verbalmente. En ocasiones, tan solo se recostaba sobre su hombro, pecho o regazo y se removía un par de veces reclamando atención, haciendo que Rock Lee reafirmara que era como un gatito.</p><p>El morocho descubrió que el kazekage era fácil de apaciguar por su cabello. A penas comenzaba a peinarlo y masajearlo, Gaara se relajaba al punto de dormirse y quedaba completamente indefenso.</p><p>A veces le descubría buscando abrazos de su parte y, si bien estaba tentado a molestarlo, no iba a avergonzar a Gaara siendo que este le estaba dando su confianza, y, por fin se estaba abriendo. Al contrario, nunca le decía nada pero siempre respondía positivamente a sus reclamos de afecto.</p><p>Un día, luego de pensarlo y repensarlo, muriendo de curiosidad por ver como se sentía, Gaara se armó de valor.</p><p>— ¿Puedes darme la mano? —preguntó sin parpadear, con su rostro inexpresivo y un tono que no lo delataba. Cualquiera que no lo conociera jamás percibiría que estaba nervioso.</p><p>Pero Rock Lee no era cualquiera; y conocía de sobra a Gaara. Por eso no le dio tiempo a arrepentirse y volverse. Con agilidad y sin dejarlo reaccionar, tomó sus dedos y los enredó con los propios.</p><p>— No tienes que preguntar por cada pequeño contacto físico, ¿sabes? Somos amigos, puedes confiar en mí. —aseguró con la sonrisa más grande que tenía.</p><p>Gaara relajó un poco su rostro y dejó su mano yacer en la de su amigo. Rock Lee consideró eso una victoria.</p><p>— ¿Y?</p><p>— ¿Qué?</p><p>— ¿Qué tal se siente?</p><p>—... Tienes las manos calientes.</p><p>Rock Lee soltó una risa corta y ligera.</p><p>— Manos calientes, amor para siempre.</p><p>Gaara no se esperaba que su corazón fuera capaz de frenar con una frase.</p><p>No entendió qué pasó. Tampoco quiso pensarlo.</p><p>Pasadas unas semanas, la práctica con Rock Lee comenzó a servirle con otros. Ahora podía, por ejemplo, pasar más tiempo cerca de sus amigos, cosa que antes evitaba debido a lo incómodo que lo ponía Naruto y su desconocimiento acerca de lo que era el espacio personal.</p><p>Gracias a eso se dio cuenta que había algo raro con Rock Lee. Aún no sabía decir qué era en específico, pero algo en su tacto era distinto. No era lo mismo abrazar a Sakura, Naruto o Choji que a Rock Lee. Por alguna razón, cualquier afecto se sentía más cálido, cómodo y, a veces, desestabilizador si venía del morocho. Lo que más lo intrigaba era lo último.</p><p>¿Debería preocuparse?</p><p>Supo que la respuesta era sí cuando el afecto que recibía ya no era suficiente y la única persona a la que podía pedirle más era a Rock Lee.</p><p>Después de años sin contacto o afecto físico, descubrir que podía sentirse tan bien lo volvió codicioso. Quería sentir todo lo que se había perdido, más incluso. Eso lo estaba molestando.</p><p>Decidió pedirle consejo a Naruto ya que era su segundo amigo más cercano y ni muerto le mencionaría aquello a sus hermanos.</p><p>— ¿Te gusta Rock Lee? —le soltó sin anestesia.</p><p>Gaara se lo pensó. Claro que le gustaba Rock Lee; era amable, simpático, paciente, determinado, gracioso, fuerte, considerado... Tanto su físico como su personalidad eran completamente agradables, ¿por qué no le gustaría?</p><p>A Naruto no le gustó su respuesta.<br/>— Pero, ¿qué sientes tú por él? —reformuló.</p><p>Gaara nunca se lo había preguntado. ¿Cómo se hace para saber algo así? Solo sabía que se sentía cómodo con Rock Lee y eso era lo más importante para él. Se sentía a gusto y cuando se acurrucaban, parecía como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos a medida. También le contó a Naruto de las veces que su corazón hace cosas raras a causa de Rock Lee. El rubio se rió, y, sabiendo que Gaara no era el más despierto cuando de relaciones se trataba, le explicó que sus sentimientos por Rock Lee se asemejaban a los suyos por Sasuke.</p><p>El pelirrojo siente la realización golpeándolo como un cascote en la frente.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué hago?</p><p>Naruto lo pensó un rato.</p><p>— No sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?</p><p>— ¿No se supone que debo avisarle de mis sentimientos?</p><p>— Pero... podría salir mal.</p><p>— ¿Eh?</p><p>— Bueno, cuando yo iba a declarármele a Sasuke, lo dudé un par de veces. ¿Qué tal si me rechazaba y me dejaba de hablar? ¿O si me aceptaba, pero luego terminaba por arruinar nuestra amistad? ¿Y si se burlaba de mí? Pensar en tantas cosas era… Estresante, de veras.</p><p>— Y por eso no piensas —acotó y Naruto rió.</p><p>— Supongo. En fin, al final salió bien, de veras —hizo una pausa y sonrió saboreando algún recuerdo dulce antes de continuar—. Agradezco haber juntado el valor para decírselo, así que, deberías intentarlo. Rock Lee no parece un mal tipo y aunque no sintiera lo mismo, cosa que no creo que sea el caso, él jamás te trataría mal.</p><p>Gaara sabía que el rubio estaba en lo correcto, pero su preocupación iba por ese lado. Para él, lo que más le pesaba, era que había descubierto que Rock Lee le diría que sí a todo. Sabía que Rock Lee nunca le haría daño, pero, ¿y si fingía sentir lo mismo solo por eso? No quería ni su lástima ni su compasión. Estaría bien si Rock Lee no sentía lo mismo, pero jamás se perdonaría si éste se obligaba a pretender algo que no era solo para complacerlo.</p><p>Preferiría mil veces que Rock Lee dejara de hablarle, por mucho que le fuera a doler.</p><p>Era cosnciente que tenía que decírselo; los amigos no guardan secretos. Además, no quería seguir aprovechándose de Rock Lee y su inocente predisposición a darle cariño y decir sí a todo. A este punto no le importaba lo poco que tenía que perder en comparación a lo que podría ganar si eso salía bien. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de como encarar la situación. ¿Qué le diría?</p><p>El momento llegó solo. Uno de sus días de descanso, estaban acurrucados en el sofá como era habitual. Hacía frío, estaban cubiertos con por una manta, pero eso no les sirvió de excusa para no pegotearse.</p><p>En un arranque de valor, Gaara dice en su voz más casual:</p><p>— ¿Me besarías si te lo pido?</p><p>Rock Lee pegó un respingo que denotó que la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. Su rostro se tiño de rojo intenso, y agradeció que el ojizarco tenía la vista fija en la televisión para no notarlo.</p><p>— ¿E-eh? —logró pronunciar al escaparse un segundo de la confusión.</p><p>— Eso.</p><p>El morocho balbuceó. Gaara volteó y Rock Lee casi murió de vergüenza al tener los ojos de su amigo clavados en su rostro, viéndolo en un estado tan embarazoso.</p><p>Hubo una pausa en la que cruzaron miradas. Gaara volvió a hablar.</p><p>— Si ahora mismo te besara, ¿me apartarías? —dijo impasivo, acercándose con lentitud a su rostro. Rock Lee no tenía idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. ¿Estaba soñando? Gaara estaba cerca. Muy cerca. Demasiado cerca</p><p>— Apártame. —le ordenó. Rock Lee negó efusivamente. Gaara lo miró exáminandolo con sus ojos frívolos, intimidándolo ya por hábito y preguntó el porqué.</p><p>Rock Lee no estaba seguro de si Gaara lo está molestando o era todo una broma pesada, pero había llegado a su límite y no le quedaba más opción que hablar antes de que sus orejas se encendieran fuego de tanto arder. Articuló algo que suena como <em>“l-</em><em>l</em><em>averdadesquemegustasyquierobesartelosientositeincomodaestoymuyavergonzado” </em>y, Gaara, de alguna forma, logró comprender lo que decía.</p><p>Salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Honestamente, pensó que Rock Lee lo empujaría y todo quedaría en nada porque fingirían que ese momento no ocurrió. En cambio, ahora se encontraba demasiado cerca de su enamorado, viéndolo hacer una expresiónadorable y con el pulso descontrolado debido a que no sabía qué hacer. Ante la mirada expectante de su amigo, el pelirrojo actuó por impulso y juntó sus bocas antes de que alguno de los dos puediese decir algo.<br/>Nunca besó a nadie, no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo y probablemente era horrible en ello. Pero en este momento no le importaba, porque sea lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, se sentía bien; estaba besando a Rock Lee.</p><p>No le causaba repulsión o asco como pensó que lo haría el mezclar saliva con otro, y puede que fuera solo porque era Rock Lee.</p><p>Siempre fue Rock Lee.</p><p>Se sentía correcto, se sentía dulce, y, una vez que el morocho había reaccionado, se sentía correspondido; lo hizo sentir querido.</p><p>Ambos eran inexpertos y esa era probablemente la mejor parte. Ser el primer beso del otro; aprender a besar juntos.</p><p>Pasados unos segundos, encontraron su ritmo y ya no pudieron detenerse. Había tanto anhelo y cariño reprimido entre sus labios. Gaara se sentó a horcajadas sobre su <em>amigo </em>—???— para estar más cómodo, y Rock Lee tuvo que suprimir un estremecimiento que le sacudió el cuerpo. Con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, colocó sus manos al rededor de la cintura de Gaara.</p><p>El kazekage no supo qué sentir al respecto, pero tampoco le desagradaba. Las manos de Rock Lee le quemaban de una forma extraña pero agradable, y, mientras ese calor se extendía por su cuerpo, comenzó a querer más.</p><p>De alguna forma, Rock Lee se desinhibió y lamió su labio inferior para pedir entrada y profundizar el beso. A este punto ninguno de los dos sabía lo que estaban haciendo, no importaba, se sentía correcto.</p><p>Gaara se sentía abrumado de tanto tacto y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que quería más. Siguieron besándose con torpeza e inexperiencia por unos minutos, hasta que se separaron abruptamente. Volvieron a observarse.</p><p>Ambos estaban con los labios hinchados y la sangre en las mejillas. Había un torbellino de emociones enredándose y desenredándose tras ese beso. Ninguno dijo nada. Gaara tenía los ojos llorosos. Se sentía sobre-estimulado; luego de tanto tiempo progresando con lentitud en cuanto al tacto debido a su excesiva sensibilidad, el ser besado, tocado, sentido de forma tan intensa y repentina lo dejó hecho un desastre.<br/>Cuando Rock Lee lo notó, inmediatamente abrió la boca para comenzar a disculparse. Gaara no se lo permitió. Se lanzó a abrazarlo y ocultó el rostro en su hendidura del cuello. Lo estrujó, tan cerca suyo que podía sentir sus latidos en el pecho.</p><p>Entonces, Gaara tuvo una epifanía. Supo que, humanos estaban hechos para tocarse, para abrazarse, para sostenerse entre ellos. Sus cuerpos estaban hechos para encajar divinamente con el otro. Sería estúpido pensar que, al entrelazar las manos, sus dedos calzan a la perfección solo por casualidad. O que, al abrazar al otro, su rostro se acomodara en la curvatura de su cuello sin dificultad. Habían diseñados para amar, y, por lo que se veía, su cuerpo era el mejor testimonio</p><p><em>Amor</em>… Gaara no había pensado en esa palabra hace un tiempo. Es bueno que Rock Lee haya cambiado eso.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>La mitad de este fic está inspirado en la canción sí<br/>El título está en inglés pq no encuentro un equivalente q me guste en español- lo más cercano sería "Hambriento de tacto" y no suena piola<br/>No sé si hice a Gaara medio OoC pero cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y no daba para ver todo Naruto de nuevo y fijarme<br/>La mayoría del fic está escrito a las 4am sepan disculpar</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>